


Lucky Day

by luinil80



Series: Clonetober 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clonetober 2020, Gen, Routine, Stress Relief, captain keeli finally take care of himself, enjoying life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luinil80/pseuds/luinil80
Summary: ...or Captain Keeli finally enjoys life and start to take care of himself___back in October, i've written something for clonetober, then i thought (since i have a lack of creativity recently) to post here the ones i've written a drabble for..so enjoy!
Series: Clonetober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020127
Kudos: 3





	Lucky Day

* * *

> [ metanoia ] - greek/the journey of changing one's mind, heart, self or way of life. Spiritual conversion.

> [ ukijo ] - japanese/living in the moment. Detached from the bothers of life. "The floating world".

* * *

One time, Keeli thought, just one time but he needed it. It was right after yet another lost battle and all he could think of was that he needed to take his mind off for an hour or some.

He wasn't the type to get drunk out of stress or do something stupid, he wanted to be alone but he didn't know what else he could do. Then he remembered... he still had his guilty pleasure, well it was just his personal stash of candies that neither his general knew of but it was something.

Once in his personal quarters he reached out in his locker for the hidden bag and he saw it, his personal datapad, a small one, the one he bought with the first credits he earned thanks to a game of sabacc.

\- _why not..it might be fun_. - he said to himself

When he sat down in his bunk, gummies and device in hand, he pulled up a silly game his second in command once showed him. The game was pretty much easy, no strategies and no plans, just fun.

And that night, after a long time, Keeli genuinely laughed. He was a cadet again, with no responsability or ranks to respect...but, most importantly, he was happy.

After that night, he kept this routine...once it was a game, another time some music or even some light gossip on the holonet all while enjoying being alone with his mind...and some more candies every now and then.

_

Captain Keeli was a loyal and steady soldier in battle on the outside, but to keep his mind in check he kept a secret routine that made him feel more and more human with each passing day.

**Author's Note:**

> so sorry for the ones that are waiting that i finally post something longer, this is my apology to you. I've promised i would write again then i started feel sick and now my left eye hurts all the time, so i have to take multiple breaks and stay in bed most of the time...  
> i swear i'm writing (i have so many ideas) but i'm slower than normal right now....if only if my body would cooperate.


End file.
